Awk
Awk is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 7. After not having played ORGs for quite some time, Awk decided to break out of retirement and give it another go. Coming into the game he recognized Yag and tried to make connections with everyone. He formed an early trio alliance of him, Lex and Edvin. Outside this alliance his strategy was to make everyone feel like they were his number one ally and that he was out of the loop. This strategy seemed to be working for him as he had houseguests believing he was not connected with others. As the game went on he developed stronger connections with Gina, Emma, Alyssa and Bailey and they formed the keysmash alliance. He seemed to be in a good position in the game and things were going well for him, however, when one of their alliance members, Gina, ended up on the block Bailey blindsided them and voted her out. It was a double eviction and he was the replacement nominee on Lex’s HOH, he stayed unanimously next to Emma. He knew he had to reposition himself and find a new footing in the game. After losing Gina and Emma back to back his connection with Yag grew stronger. He formed an alliance with him, Alyssa, and Zachary called the crackheads. When his ally Alyssa won HOH he felt safe and secure as he had complete trust in her. However, when one of Alyssas nominees, Lex, saved themselves from the block she named Awk as the replacement nominee. Although he stayed unanimously, he still felt betrayed that she risked his game. He won the following HOH and nominated Lex and Seth as he knew they were a duo in this game and he felt they were both threats who needed to be separated. Unfortunately for him, besides Yag, everyone else seemed to trust Seth immensely and did not want him to be evicted. After Seth won POV and saved himself from the block, a power was activated anonymously (Alyssa) that allowed the remaining nominee to name the replacement as opposed to himself. Lex ended up naming Awk’s ally Yag as the replacement nominee as she was cornered by Alyssa and Zachary. He felt frustrated that his ally left on his HOH, and that his other ally Alyssa was closer to Zachary then him. After Seth won the HOH he felt he needed to win the POV or he would be in risk of going home. He did just that, however, his ally Alyssa was the replacement nominee. He wanted Zachary to leave and felt that Lex would be voting him out. However, when the vote came back a 1-1 tie, Seth cast his tie breaker vote to send Alyssa home. He knew he had a tough battle ahead of him, but after winning the following HOH and guaranteeing himself a spot in the final 3 he felt his goal of winning was attainable. Even though he wanted to split up Seth and Lex, Seth had won the POV and evicted Zachary. Although he won the first part of the HOH competition, he lost to Seth in part 3 and his fate was left in Seth’s hands. He campaigned to Seth that the jury viewed them as a duo and while he had to win the competitions Lex was able to stay in the background without being seen as a threat. Seth in the end decided to evict Lex and Awk was given the opportunity to plead his case to the jury. The jury was impressed by his honesty and viewed him as the underdog who managed to make it to the end. He also had formed strong relationships with some of the jury members who granted him the winner of BBDORG season 7 in a 5-2 vote. During cycle six Awk cracked the code in his private cell. By !searching in your private DR you would get clues to a secret combination. Awk was able to get the combination which gave him the opportunity to complete a GED test. Awk decided to take the test which he passed and it granted him a power. He received The Veto of Coercion. When activated, it forces the veto winner to HAVE TO play the veto on one of the nominees. This power expired at the final 6, considering every veto was used this season, Awk never had to use his power. Biography Name: Awk Age: 22 Hometown: CA Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Superfan of Samantha, Fan of the game Favorite Houseguest: Nicole Anthony or Sam Bledsoe Favorite BB Season: BB20 Three Words That Describe You: Passionate, Introverted, Puppy Game Strategy: I’ll play it by ear, but most likely making bonds early, lying low midgame and cashing in endgame with calculated decisions and betrayals Fun Fact: I’ve driven from California to New York, I played quidditch during college & I have a mini bat that I keep underneath my bed to hit intruders with if they enter my house/room Mugshot Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Season 7 Houseguests Category:Male Contestants Category:Asian Contestants